


cupid stuck me with a sickness

by haipollai



Category: Fearless Defenders (Comics), Nextwave (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings end up too complicated when they're fighting monsters every other day, aliens on their days off and usually halfway around the world from each other.</p>
<p>She falls asleep, expecting Elsa to be gone in the morning, nothing more than a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cupid stuck me with a sickness

Monica is half asleep when the door opens and she almost shoots before she realizes it's Elsa.

"Go 'way. Sleeping."

"You don't want my company?" She flops onto the bed next to Monica and curls around her back. "I'm here to sleep."

"Jus' sleep?"

"Sleep. Sex in the morning."

Monica snorts and presses back against Elsa, reaching for one of her arms and tugging it around her waist. She feels Elsa press a kiss to her forehead but doesn't think much of it, that's not their relationship. They bitch and snark and fuck and feelings don't enter into it.

Feelings end up too complicated when they're fighting monsters every other day, aliens on their days off and usually halfway around the world from each other.

She falls asleep, expecting Elsa to be gone in the morning, nothing more than a dream.

-

Elsa wakes up first, still on some other time zone. As quietly as possible she slips out of bed and jumps into the shower to rinse off. Traveling leaves her feeling like crap but the shower helps. Getting to sleep beside a warm body helps even more.

She grabs one of Monica's robes, figuring she couldn't mind too much. Elsa figures she could also appease Monica even further with a cup of fresh coffee. It takes her awhile to navigate the kitchen, it's obvious Monica doesn't spend much time there.

Things are shoved into random places, anywhere they fit. Finally Elsa finds the coffee grounds and gets a pot started. She's amazed that Monica has slept through all her banging.

When she gets back to the bedroom, she finds Monica is awake and reading something on her tablet.

"You're still here?" Monica asks.

Elsa pouts and sits down carefully, trying to balance the two mugs and not burn herself. "You take cream right? I'll drink it if you don't."

Monica blinks at her and sets aside the tablet to take the coffee. "Thanks."

She feels a blush spread over her cheeks until she's sure she matches her hair. "Least I could do."

Monica grins and nudges Elsa's cheek with her nose "Thank you. Now you gonna tell me why you're here?"

-

 

Monica comes back from dealing with the giant demon coming in from the void that had attacked Times Square like a bad porno to find Elsa taking apart one of her guns on the kitchen table.

"Aren't you part of some team now?" She runs a hand through her hair, grimacing when it catches in some kind of goop she can't identify. "With Valkyrie? Shouldn't you be off doing heroic things?"

"There have been vampire sightings in New York. This is my job." She glances over at Monica and her nose wrinkles up. "You should really shower."

"How thoughtful." She starts towards the bathroom but pauses and turns back towards Elsa. "Hey, you want to get dinner tonight?"

There's a pause, Elsa even puts down the rifle sight she has in her hands and twists in the chair to look at her. "I'd like that. A lot." Monica comes back across the room, acting partly on impulse. She'll blame the giant demon creature if anyone asks and leans down to give Elsa a kiss. "Really, darling, you smell awful."

"You better not smell of gun oil when I come out."

"Gun oil is a sexy smell."

Monica rolls her eyes and heads to the shower. She has experience with stubborn idiots and knows not to fight too hard.

-

Elsa stares down at her guns, she quickly reassembles them without much thought.

The family business never prepared her for any of this. For a woman like Monica, for people like Valkyrie and her Defenders. The entire damn world is going nuts and she's not sure how ready she is for it. She goes to get changed into something clean.

There's nothing to shoot or fight this time, so she'll have to wing it.

She's a Bloodstone, they fight the monsters and save the day.

"Oh you own something other than orange?"

Elsa spins with a neat white button up half done. Monica stands in the door way, still slightly damp from her shower but in black pants and a rich maroon sweater. "You look…"

"I was going for comfortable."

"I was going to say fuckable."

Monica smirks and steps up to finish buttoning Elsa's shirt. "Save that thought for later."

"I don't believe that thought is going away."

-

A meal and a bottle of wine later, they're back in Monica's apartment. Elsa's dress has ended up somewhere else and she seems determined to send Monica's clothes in the same direction. She has her lips on Monica's neck and a thigh between her legs when she pauses.

"Hey, Monica, if I perhaps stayed around, would that be-?"

"We're gonna discuss this _now_?" She grabs a handful of red hair and yanks her head up for a rough kiss. "Yes. You can stay."

Elsa rocks against her, pressing down with her thigh, drawing a ragged moan from Monica. "Thank you."

"Uh huh, keep moving."

-

They don't get much time before Monica's cell phone is going off. "Go, be a hero," Elsa mumbles, even as she burrows closer to Monica. Her hair is undone, spilling out over her shoulders and back. Monica looks at the message on her phone, something about monsters down in Battery Park.

"Join me for some monster hunting?" She angles the phone so Elsa can see it. There's another buzz and a picture comes through. Monica can't tell what it is but Elsa's face lights up.

"Oh, can I? It'll be like a date." She pushes herself up, straddling Monica's hips and Monica can think of about a million other things she'd rather do on a date with Elsa. Maybe afterwards.

She reaches up and curls her fingers in Elsa's hair. "You girl are crazy. You're lucky I love crazy."

"You say the sweetest things, let's go kill some monsters."


End file.
